


Terza rima

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Grinding, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Tamaki and Sogo are walked in on by Iori while sharing an intimate moment, but the fun doesn't stop there.





	Terza rima

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a thought of me just wanting to do another Tamasou NSFW fic, I was taken over by my love of Iori during his birthday month and began considering Tamasouio lol Having a love for OT3s, the planned Tamasou NSFW fic morphed into this. Since it's more touchy-feely than anything, don't know if it's all that NSFW, but I did try to make it sensual. I hope it doesn't disappoint fans of Tamasou or Tamaio and provides a nice medium for those, like me, who enjoy both. Please feel free to let me know what you think! Complimenting comments give me life and critical ones motivate me to improve :D Kudos are appreciated too! Thank you for reading! <3

Tamaki's tongue pushed in and out of Sogo's mouth at a rhythm that made him imagine being filled. His hips began to move along to match the pace as he grinded against Tamaki's leg. With a groan, Tamaki lifted Sogo onto his lap, allowing Sogo to straddle him. Sogo could feel that Tamaki was just as hard as he was and welcomed the friction as he continued gyrating. Their kisses were growing sloppier, their breaths more labored, impatient on getting closer.

That was when the door snapped open and Sogo froze. Tamaki stroked his head. “It's okay. It's just Iorin.”

Sogo glanced and saw that it was indeed Iori, looking unfazed by the couple.

“I could have been someone else,” Iori said. “What would you have done if Nanase-san walked in?”

“Tell him me and Sou-chan were playing a game and that you'd explain the rules to him later.”

Iori startled and harrumphed to hide it. “Be more careful next time,” he warned, turning to leave.

“Wait,” Tamaki stopped him. “Come here a minute, Iorin.”

Iori obeyed, walking over. “What is it? Shouldn't you attend to . . . what you were doing?”

Tamaki waved him closer and Sogo thought he would try to whisper a secret, but he instead gave Iori a peck on the lips.

Iori pulled back, a hand over his mouth. “Why did you—”

“You shouldn't do things like that without asking, Tamaki-kun,” Sogo scolded him, worried he'd really troubled Iori, never mind that he felt a little miffed seeing Tamaki kiss someone else.

“It's okay, Sou-chan. Iorin's just shy. It's not the first time after all.”

“Not the first time?” Sogo's eyes narrowed. He noticed Tamaki's face pale.

“Don't get angry and try to kill anyone, okay? It was years ago, practice.”

“What was?” Sogo prompted, used to Tamaki beating around the bush, and often entirely missing the mark, with his explanations. It was best to be patient, ask questions until it all made sense. He focused on keeping his heart steady in the meantime.

“For a first kiss. I wanted to be sure I was good when I did it with you for the first time. So I did it with Iorin. Just a kiss, like that,” he specified. Tamaki wouldn't meet Sogo's eyes and Sogo could sense Iori behind him, also awaiting how Sogo would respond. They were both so tense, Sogo didn't know what either expected, but he felt his envy melt away.

“Tamaki-kun.” When his partner looked up at him, Sogo provided him a kiss, caressing his face and relishing in Tamaki's searching eyes. “I love you. Thank you.” Tamaki's arms tightened around his waist as Sogo turned to Iori. “And you, Iori-kun. It's sweet what you did for Tamaki-kun.”

“I did nothing. I lacked experience too, at the time, and thought it best to learn on someone I knew, trusted, and have at least a general fondness for.”

“Just say you love me, Iorin.”

“R-regardless,” Iori continued on, cheeks red. “I feel at this point that kisses hold value and should not be conducted on a whim. I don't know why you'd want to engage in such activities with me anyway, Yotsuba-san.”

Tamaki smirked. “Is it that hard to understand? I like cute things too, after all . . .”

“Are you calling me cute?”

“Yes,” Tamaki said simply.

“You _are_ cute, Iori-kun,” Sogo added, beaming at him.

“Don't make such a cu—clueless face, Osaka-san.”

“You were gonna say 'cute,' right Iorin? If you love me and Sou-chan, why not kiss us?”

“I'm sure you'd like to get close to Tamaki-kun,” Sogo considered. “He's very attractive, but I understand you not having the desire to kiss _me._ After all _,_ I'm sure you're just being kind in calling me cute, and that you mean it in more of a pitiable way.”

“Cut it out, Sou-chan. That's definitely not it.”

“Though I _didn't_ call you cute just now, he's right,” Iori cut in. “Don't sell yourself short, Osaka-san. One would have to be blind not to recognize your charm.”

Sogo heated under the praise and caught Tamaki smiling at him from the corner of his eye. “See, Sou-chan, everyone can see how amazing you look, and how talented you are.”

“I don't know about talent,” Sogo muttered. He gave Tamaki's shoulders a squeeze when he realized his hands were shaking, hoping it would help conceal how nerve-wracking he was finding this conversation.

“Still thinking that, huh, Sou-chan? How about we let Iorin be the judge?”

Sogo's attention snapped to his partner. “What do you mean? Judge what?”

Eyes dark with passion, Tamaki spoke softly. “How talented you are. How good you can make someone feel.” Tamaki kissed Sogo and gave a wicked grin. “Some over-the-clothes action couldn't hurt, right?”

Sogo expected Iori to object immediately, call Tamaki out on such a foolish idea, but Sogo was shocked to see curiosity swimming in Iori's eyes, longing.

“If you'd like . . .” Iori started, then rephrased. “If you wouldn't mind . . .”

Sogo glanced at Tamaki who gave him a nod. With a still-trembling hand, Sogo touched Iori's groin. He was surprised to already find him hard and note that he was growing harder. Sogo began to rub, hearing Iori's breath hitch and releasing a sigh of his own as Tamaki began running his hands over Sogo's body. He teased Sogo's chest over his shirt but eventually placed his palms on Sogo's bare belly, traveling under his shirt and fondling his nipples directly. Sogo startled, twisting to face Tamaki. “You said over-the-clothes,” he reminded him.

“Yeah, well, you like it when I play with them, Sou-chan. You get red all over and squirmy.”

Sogo's eyes flickered to Iori. “Don't describe me, please, Tamaki-kun.”

“Do you really want me to stop?” Tamaki asked. “I will if you want.”

The physical touching stopped, but the way Tamaki gazed at him struck Sogo's soul. “You can touch me,” he whispered. “I want you to.”

“Okay.” Tamaki smiled. “Don't get embarrassed or nervous. Just focus on Iorin.”

Sogo looked up at Iori, seeing his cheeks flushed and eyes glazed. “Can I use my mouth?” Sogo asked. “Still over-the-clothes,” he added.

“G-go ahead,” Iori said.

Iori turned his head a bit, trying to look indifferent. Sogo held in a chuckle and stretched to play at Iori's erection through his pants. Iori released a small noise that made Sogo stop again.

“Are you okay, Iori-kun?”

“He's fine,” Tamaki answered for him, grinning, “just super ticklish and I think you hit one of his tickle places.”

“Really?” Sogo asked.

Iori frowned, but it was more of a pout than true anger. “I'm not ticklish. I just have some areas that make me startle and jump, sometimes laugh from the surprise.”

“And that's what it means to be ticklish,” Tamaki interjected.

“Just continue please, Osaka-san, or I'll leave.”

Iori didn't look like he wanted to leave yet, and Sogo didn't want him to either. His cuteness was infectious and he was playing off Tamaki so well that instead of an intense intimacy, Sogo was experiencing a bubbly excitement he hadn't felt in ages.

Sogo's mouth revisited Iori's groin. He could see the bulge, feel it, but he feared he wasn't getting close enough for _Iori_ to feel much. With a bit more saliva and pressure, he attempted to get between Iori and the layers of fabric, permeate it with the heat of his breath. Tamaki was working at Sogo's erection, pulling his waist close and circling his hips so that they rubbed each other again. When Sogo let out a moan, he heard the other two mirror him, though Iori's was a much more delicate sound, one he was _trying_ to mask.

Sogo wanted to make him feel more, _say_ more, pant like Tamaki was doing, whimper when he hit the right spot. Sogo was getting exasperated with Iori's clothing, certain that both he and Iori could do without them.

“You sure you don't want to give him more access, Iorin?” Tamaki asked, seemingly having read Sogo's mind. “Sou-chan can even open the zipper with his teeth.”

Sogo was about to demonstrate, but Iori put his hands on Sogo's shoulders, halting him. “That won't be necessary.”

“Okay,” Sogo and Tamaki both answered in unison.

Tamaki _did_ take a hold of one of Iori's hands and pull him in for another kiss though. Sogo noted that he used tongue this time, lapping at Iori's mouth and finally getting a good sound out of him. Sogo wanted to do that too. He reached for Iori, cupping his cheek and batting his eyes at him before pressing their lips together, giving Iori's bottom lip a nibble. That got a greater moan and Sogo reeled at the victory.

As though to regain his attention, Tamaki licked Sogo's ear, biting the lobe and continuing to nip down his neck to his collarbone. Lifting Sogo's shirt again, Tamaki clamped onto a nipple and showed affection there by alternating between lapping at it and sucking. Sogo kissed Iori again, running one hand through Iori's hair and clasping his thigh with the other. Sogo felt delirious, like the room was spinning, and the only thought in his head was that Iori's kisses tasted as sweet as Tamaki's, a little chilling as though he'd just eaten some type of icy confection; funny that it was helping Sogo to melt.

Just as Sogo thought he couldn't take any of this anymore, Iori pulled away and darted from the room, muttering “if you'll excuse me.”

The sudden loss of him pulled Sogo out of his high. Full of questions and mounting guilt, he turned to Tamaki and saw that his partner was amused. “Don't worry, Sou-chan. I'm pretty sure Iorin just ran off for the bathroom.”

“Bathroom?”

“To . . . take care of himself,” Tamaki explained. “Despite agreeing to do this, he wouldn't have wanted us to see the face he was about to make.”

The meaning behind Tamaki's words dawned on Sogo and he gave a short laugh. “Even though we could tell he was close . . . He really is cute.”

“Well then,” Tamaki said, beginning to unbutton Sogo's pants. “Since we're alone again, how about we keeping playing, and change the rules? I think all these clothes are in the way.”

Sogo quirked an eyebrow. “I thought I was sexier clothed.”

“Nah, I was wrong,” Tamaki said, peppering Sogo's neck with kisses before meeting his eyes again. “Clothed or not, you're sexiest when you're happy, when your eyes twinkle, and you smile so wide that your whole face glows.” He took Sogo's face in his hands and kissed his lips. He chuckled as he added, “Sometimes you get a scary smile with a creepy twinkle in your eyes too, but . . . I don't know. Even that's kind of exciting. Hot. I guess what I'm saying is, as long as you're having fun, you're always sexy, Sou-chan.”

“Then, I'm sexiest beside you.”

Tamaki was momentarily startled, but then giggled along with Sogo.

“Just a second,” Sogo said, finally leaving Tamaki's lap to lock the door. He guessed that Iori wouldn't be back and didn't think his heart could handle anyone else walking in on them.

On his return to Tamaki's waiting arms, Sogo stripped himself of all that burdened him, clothing, inhibitions, everything, and felt weightless enough to fly.

After their romp, exhausted but sated, Sogo attempted to sleep, but was roused by Tamaki's whisper. “Hey, Sou-chan?”

“Hmm?” Sogo replied, voice muffled by the bed sheets.

“You know, if there's one other thing besides happiness that looks good on you, it's freedom.”

Warmed, Sogo cuddled closer and allowed himself to be lulled by Tamaki's heartbeat. His own heart practically soaring along with Tamaki's, Sogo was truly free.

 

END

 


End file.
